The present invention relates to a syringe with a cap, and more specifically, to a syringe with a cap capable of securely locking the cap at an open position and a closed position
Conventionally, there is known a syringe including a syringe main body having a needle mounted at the extreme end thereof and a cap for covering the needle of the syringe main body as this type of the syringe (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 63-189255, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 64-17248, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei 1-62849 and the like).
The aforesaid conventional cap includes a cap securing portion secured at the extreme end of the syringe main body and a cap main body pivotally coupled with the cap securing portion though a hinge portion.
The aforesaid conventional cap main body includes an accommodating portion for accommodating a needle and a cut-out portion which communicates with the accommodating portion and into which the needle can go and from which the needle can be taken out.
However, the aforesaid conventional syringe has a first problem that when an injection is effected by opening the cap by turning it on the hinge portion, the cap swings from the hinge portion and disturbs medical treatment.
Further, there is a second problem that when the cap is closed by being turned in a reverse direction on the hinge portion after the syringe is used, since the syringe has the same outside appearance as that of an unused syringe, it cannot be determined whether or not the needle is already used.